


卡玛泰姬的交换生

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Kamar-Taj (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 阿斯加德大王子套路魔法小学徒
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	卡玛泰姬的交换生

这天就只有我一个人驻守圣所。

时间大约是午后。圣所里不需要时钟这种东西，你总能通过房顶花窗投下的影子的位置估摸出时间来。此时那巨大的维山蒂标志正正好好地出现在大厅正中央的地方。我听到正门响了一下，似乎有人推门走了进来。

我并不担心会是什么入侵者或者意外闯入的人，这里是纽约圣所，能够通过屏障稳稳当当地走进来的人都是朋友。

就是不知道是谁的朋友了。

“嘿，Strange！”那人在门口处探头探脑，见没人迎接他，就大呼小叫了起来，“是我！索尔！”然后又补了一句：“算了别传送我！我能自己走！”

“嗨。”我从二楼的走廊探出身去看，见到了一个穿着身铠甲红披风的家伙，手里握着柄奇特的战锤。好奇怪哦，是不小心从哪个时空门走过来的维京人吗？“师父他不在。”

他抬起头循声看向我这里，向我招手致意，露出了一个笑容。他站在大厅中央，从屋顶漏下的阳光正好洒在他的身上，他齐肩的金发上跳跃着一层细密的光芒，他身上的铠甲闪闪发亮，连盯着我的那双蓝眼睛里都似乎闪烁着光。

我在他的眼神注视之下变得发烫，令我觉得自己好渺小，我很想赶快离开这里，回到那成堆的未整理完的书籍里面。

“我可以在这里等吗？”他问道。

“好吧，但不要摸任何东西！”我警告道。

我转身打算走回图书室，却发现他沿着楼梯走上二楼来了。我企图用眼神逼退他，让他不要再乱走了。

“我没乱动东西！”好像是为了说服我一样，他把锤子挂在了手腕上，举起双手在胸前作投降状，然后继续说道：“所以你是斯特兰奇的小徒弟喽。”

“嗯。”我简短地应和。并不是我冷漠，只是怕说太多话会暴露我的紧张。

“我叫索尔。”他说。

“我知道，你刚刚进门的时候说过了。”

他很听话地没有碰任何东西，但还是像个好奇宝宝一样地东张西望着，“你这有东西喝吗？我渴了。”

他真不客气，但我还是得好好招待好这位客人。我领着他往厨房走去。

“茶？咖啡？果汁？可乐？”我列出了一堆选项，想着总有一个你喜欢吧？

“啤酒有吗？”他说。

“没有。”我摇摇头。

“不能用魔法变出来吗？”

“不能！”我从冰箱里拿出罐可乐塞到他怀里，不给他挑剔选择的机会。

易拉罐的拉环咔嗒响了一下，索尔兴致勃勃地看着可乐冒气，说道：“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

“……莉莉。”我不知道讲出自己的名字有这么难，一定是因为他站得太近了。他个子好高，我大约只到他的胸口处。我现在困在了冰箱和他庞大的身躯之间，近得我似乎闻到他身上有雨水的味道。

我猜他十有八九不是地球人，他给人感觉太不……人类了。没有容我多想，下一刻他突然在我眼前消失了。然后我听到大厅传来重物滚下楼梯的乒乒乓乓声。

我追出去一看，看到上一刻还在跟我说话的索尔现在正以一个不雅的姿势趴在楼梯上，可乐罐滚落在一旁，液体洒了一地。在他面前站的正是我的师父，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇博士，他面无表情地看着跟前的混乱，一抬手把满地的可乐清除干净了。

“Strange！”索尔一点也没生气，而是开开心心地爬了起来，打算给他一个热情的拥抱。

哦不，不要这样做。我想。

师父他身后斗篷轻动，退开了几米，不动声色地躲开了索尔的熊抱。索尔扑了一个空，也并不在意，依然笑嘻嘻。

“你找我有何事？”斯蒂芬问道。

“噢！就是你之前提过的盖亚之书，我在阿斯加德图书馆找到了。”

斯蒂芬这才来了兴趣，“真是多谢了。”

“可是我没带来。”

师父看了他一眼，“你想说这本书不允许外借吗？”

“没错。”索尔点点头。

“劳烦你跑一趟通知我了。待我有时间再去拜访阿斯加德，最近异次元动荡，我抽不开身。”

我发现索尔视线越过师父的肩头，往我这看了一眼，我听到他说：“斯特兰奇，你觉得让卡玛泰姬学徒来阿斯加德学习魔法怎么样？可以让学徒帮你把盖亚之书抄回去，也免得你特意跑一趟了。”

———————————————

彩虹桥！漂浮在世界树顶端的大陆！金色的宫殿！奇幻的古代城市！

我没有想到真的能够亲眼见到这一切，这一路上我流泪了好几次，被阿斯加德宏伟奇妙的景观震撼得说不出话来了。

暮色降临之后，我早早躺上了床，但依然兴奋得无法入睡。

房门被敲响了，我吓了一跳，不知道此刻会有谁来访。我打开了门，看到索尔站在门外。

此时身在阿斯加德，我应该入乡随俗称他为殿下才对。

原来他只是履行身为王子的职责，来看看我们这些客人是否住得舒适，是否有什么需要的东西。

“嗯……有许多东西我不懂要怎么用。”我说。

大王子走到桌边，拍了拍桌上放着的一册书，说道：“这本册子应该能解决你在阿斯加德的一切问题。”

我翻了一下书页，露出了为难的神色：“我没有学过阿斯加德的语言。”

“那不如直接问我。”

“有什么特别需要注意的规矩吗？”

他顿了一下，好像在思索，“有。每天早晨要到闪电宫请安，知道了吗？”

啊，阿斯加德果然是非常王权制的地方。

索尔关切地拍了拍我的肩，让我早点睡，便离开了。

第二日清晨，我挣扎着起了个大早，因为我不知道闪电宫在何方，只能早早出发去探听。

有一个好心的下夜巡的侍卫自告奋勇地为我指路，并热情地非要带我去到门口不可。即使如此我依然在路上花掉了不少时间，我担心错过了时间让王子等了太久他会生气，急得都快哭出来了。

我又花了好长时间才在闪电宫里找到了索尔。他穿着华贵的长袍，正坐在餐桌前，幸好看起来一点也不生气。

但是似乎有些不对啊……？

“其他人呢？怎么只有我来了？”我问道。

“大约是忘了吧。”索尔云淡风轻地说道，“既然只有你来了，那你理应被赏赐。”

“赏……赏赐？”我心虚得很，不是很敢要。

他指了指他对面的空座位，说道：“请坐，陪我吃早餐。”

我哪里敢拒绝。

这顿早餐是真的好吃，但是我总觉得好像有什么地方怪怪的。因为第三天也没有人来，第四天也没有，一直也都没有，不过这是后话了。

有一天我在路上被索尔拦住了。

“快跟我走，我需要你帮忙。”

“诶诶，我要去上课啊。”

“不去了。”他果断地替我做了决定，“跟我走。”

“这可是您母亲大人亲自教授的课。”

“她会理解的。”索尔说道，眼神十分诚恳无助，“我的锤子丢了。以阿斯加德的规矩，王子有难臣民必须相助。”

呀，我还是遵守规矩好了。毕竟我学魔法不正是为了帮助别人么？

所有人都知道这把战锤对索尔有多重要。听到这个消息我不由得跟着急了起来。

“我有可以帮上忙的地方吗？”

“用你的魔法寻找妙尔尼尔踪迹。”

我不确定自己当前的魔法水平是不是足够，但是阿斯加德的规矩都这么说了，我只能全力以赴，于是我就跟着索尔一路来到了阿斯加德城的郊外。

这是另一处仙境了。这里生长着地球上见不到的植物，奇形怪状却美丽至极。我们在长着彩虹色枝干的树林中穿梭着，索尔不断地询问着我：“找到痕迹了吗？”

我努力运起魔法，却一无所获。想必是我学艺不精，我真担心索尔会责怪我，另一方面想着他干吗不找宫廷法师帮忙呢？

我们行至一汪清泉边，我们的到来惊走了在泉边饮水的小动物。索尔问我是不是累了，没等我回答就自顾自地掏出一方毯子铺在绿油油的草地上，坐了下来。

我本来就没能帮上什么，正心虚得很，又怎么敢催着他，于是也坐到了小毯子上。

这里风景真美啊。林间传来鸟儿的婉转轻啼，清澈如钻的泉水咕咚咕咚地流过，仿佛置身于童话世界之中。

而且我身边还有一位真的王子。

索尔似乎已经忘了锤子的事了，看上去没有一丝忧愁，甚至一头钻进一旁的树丛中去了。

不一会他就回来了，他用披风兜着些东西。我仔细一看，是颗颗漂亮如红宝石一般的草莓。

“饿了吗？”

我点点头。

他坐在我旁边，用手拈起一个草莓，就直接地塞到我嘴边。

“我，我自己会吃啦。”我涨红了脸，从唇缝中挤出一句话，把头别开了。

但他手上的动作却跟了上来，把草莓抵在我嘴唇上，说道：“吃，别废话。”

我只能狼狈地张嘴咬住了那颗草莓，汁水瞬间溢出顺着我嘴角流下。索尔一脸淡然地用手替我擦去嘴边的草莓汁，然后把手指放在嘴里吮吸了一下。

我不知道他这是干什么，我头脑发晕，可能已经不知道世界上的任何事了。

所以我也没发现四周从什么时候开始变得十分安静。索尔忽然神色变得凝重，要我躲到一边的巨岩后面去。

我刚藏好身，就听见了金属破开空气的声音。一个东西从我头上划过，飞向了索尔的方向。

我听见了野兽般的吼叫声，震彻树林，鸟儿纷纷展翅飞起。我想知道到底发生了什么，就从岩石后探出了头，却见到……索尔正与几只巨魔陷入了混战之中。

索尔身姿矫健，挥舞着战锤一下就击倒了其中几个。我有些不服气他要我躲在这里，明明我也是正经学了魔法，是能保护别人的。

我挥手制造了一阵疾风，绊倒了几个巨魔。索尔捉住时机。跳上了巨魔的身体，给它们分别锤了个脑袋开花。

我见战斗结束，便跳了出来，走回到了他面前。索尔拎着还沾着五花八门不明液体的锤子，对我尴尬地笑了一下。

“看，你帮我找到妙尔尼尔了。”他甩了一下锤子，说道。

“诶？！”我有点不明所以，怎么就找到了？

“而且你还救了我一命！”他喜悦得要命。

是吗？？明明看上去就算没有我他也能轻松干掉这些家伙啊。

“你说我该怎么感谢你才好？”

“不……不用了吧。”我越来越心虚了。

“我父王珍藏的好酒怎么样？你可一定要试试，人间找不到如此佳酿。”

我没有答应他，但是几个小时过后，我还是跟着他到地窖里来了。

当一个王子问“怎么样”“好不好”的时候，并不是在真的征询你的意见，而是在用礼貌的方式告诉你他的决定。而且索尔说了，按规矩，王子的奖赏必须接受。

我怯懦地抿了一口传说中的仙宫佳酿，当即似乎脑中就有无数烟花炸开，极限的感官刺激都落在了舌尖上。你问我味道如何？我真希望我还记得。

不知道过了几天，我终于在自己的床上醒来了。

“莉莉莉莉！”我耳边似乎有小鸟在叽叽喳喳地叫着，我想挥手赶走，却没有用。

“莉莉！！”

我终于彻底醒来了，发觉是窗下有人喊我名字。我开窗一看，发现是索尔王子殿下。

“你终于醒了！”他把双手合作喇叭状，对着我喊道：“你那天亲了我，要不要对我负责啊！”

我吓得脸色一白，穿上衣服就急急忙忙跑下楼。

“王子殿下，您在说什么？”我压低音量问道。

“那天你吻了我。”索尔还是讲得很大声，像是怕树枝上停的鸟听不见似的，“按阿斯加德的规矩，你可要娶了我了。”

“对不起，可我什么都不记得了啊！”我急得眼泪在眼眶里打转，难道我真的酒后失态占了阿斯加德王子的便宜？

“不记得就是没发生吗？”

“那要怎么办呀？”

一只有力的胳膊搂住了我的腰，我的背撞上了墙壁，当我反应过来的时候，我已经被吻到喘不上气来了。

索尔稍微放开了我一点，让我抓住时机大口呼吸新鲜空气。他的鼻息扫在我的额头上，炽热的体温几乎可以融化我的四肢。

“想起来了吗？”他在我耳边说。

“没……没有！”我双腿发软，整个人都挂在了他身上。

“唉，你喝了酒以后好玩多了。”他说着，又低头要吻下来。

这个时候，他脚下突然滋滋地响起了声音，冷烟火一样的光凭空闪现，下一秒他就掉进了传送门里。我不明所以，凭着冲动也一起跳了进去。

落地的时候我看到了师父的浮魔斗蓬悬在半空中，正扭着索尔的红色披风，把他拎了起来。

“索尔·奥丁森。”师父用一如既往的冷静口吻说道：“你以为我会为了一本魔法书就卖了徒弟吗？”

“可是师父……”我泪汪汪地说道：“是我坏了阿斯加德的规矩在先，咱不能不讲道理。”

斯蒂芬眯起了眼睛，问道：“他都跟你说了什么？”

我试图从头解释起，“阿斯加德的手册我看不懂，幸好索尔殿下人真的好好，愿意耐心为我解释。”我吸了吸鼻子，继续说：“是我不小心喝醉了，还亲了索尔王子，现在按阿斯加德规矩，必须得娶了他。”

斯蒂芬弹了我一个脑瓜崩，“这种鬼话你也信，书都读到哪里去了。”

“不是这样吗？”我无助地看着师父。

“你怎么不自己问问他？”

这时候索尔也挣脱了斗篷，落在了地上。这个场景似乎没有给他任何压力，他依然是笑着的。

“殿下说的话是真的吗？”我问索尔道。

“当然是真的！只是阿斯加德人往往也是懂灵活变通的。”

“您是什么意思？”

“所以我娶你也是可以的。”索尔拍拍胸口。

在一旁的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇：？？？

真的，阿斯加德人真的坏得很。


End file.
